


Reminders

by OMG_Bannana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMG_Bannana/pseuds/OMG_Bannana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Weasley was in love with Tonks since third year.   Now she is married, a mother, and worst of all... dead. Yet Charlie still finds reminders of her everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminders

A tear fell off of Charlie's face as he looked at the picture in his wallet.

It was her. Tonks. The girl he had been in love with since third year.

She had been his best friend throughout Hogwarts, even though they were in different houses. He had always been there for her, and her for him, but she never felt the way he did. And now she was dead.

Married, a mother, and dead.

And he wasn't her child's father. Or her husband. He was never even her boyfriend. But he still loved her.

She was half the reason he worked on a dragon reserve in Romania instead of one in Britain. He hated the fact that she had never seen him as more than a friend, and when he didn't see her more than a few times a year it was easier, easier to deal with the hurt.

And he had looked up to Remus, but of course he was the one she fell for.

"Bloody Remus." He muttered, "Why couldn't she have loved me instead?"

It was her birthday today. She would have been 29 this year.

And Teddy, he is so much like her. The brightly colored hair, being clumsy, an outstanding beater . Yet so much like Remus as well. It is a double blow. A reminder. Teddy is so like his mother, Charlie's beloved Tonks, yet so like Remus as well. Tonks' husband.

"Uncle Charlie?" Teddy asked one of his surrogate uncles, "Why are you crying?"

Charlie sighed. How do you explain to a three year old that his dead mother would have been 29 today, and that you are still in love with her?

"Well Teddy," Charlie said, and Teddy looked up to him expectantly, his hair the exact shade of turquoise Tonks would make hers when he was upset, "do you know what today is?" he asked, and Teddy shook his head.

"Today your mum would have been 29." Teddy's eyes grew large.

"That's old." He said, and Charlie chuckled. He couldn't help but love Teddy, he was so like his mother.

"Well I'm 29 too kid-a-roo." Charlie said, and Teddy still looked at him expectantly.

"But why are you crying?"

"Your mum was one of my best friends for a very long time Teddy. And I really miss her."

**~O~O~O~**

As soon as Charlie laid eyes on the newborn dragon, an Antipodean Opaleye and Chinese Fireball mix, he knew what her name would be. The bubblegum pink color that it was told it all.

"Hello little Tonks, how are you?" Teddy asked the dragon, who looked at him, and stumbled it's way over, tripping over several rocks on the way.

"How fitting." Charlie mused, and he could tell that somewhere Tonks was laughing.

**~O~O~O~**

A tapping noise came from Charlie's bedroom window, Teddy's owl was sitting there, waiting to deliver a letter.

After he managed to untie the letter from the owl's leg, and the owl flew back off again, he unrolled the scroll and began to read.

_Dear Uncle Charlie,_

_I'm a Hufflepuff! I hope the dragons are doing well and you too of course. But Professor McGonagall seemed to be wiping away tears when I turned my hair black and yellow when I was sorted. I wonder why. But I have to go, it's almost time to start my first class._

_Hope you are well,_

_Teddy Lupin_

Charlie smiled, Teddy was too much like Tonks for his own good. He remembered when the sorting hat called out Hufflepuff for Tonks, and she too had turned her brown hair yellow and black, astonishing almost everyone.

**~O~O~O~**

Charlie was smiling when Teddy's daughters were born. Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, and Gabrielle Fleur Lupin. And Nymphadora was a metamorphagus, just like her namesake.

Teddy smiled at his great niece, and thought back to those days at Hogwarts with Tonks, when he realized he was in love. And he never stopped.


End file.
